


Beyoncé is my Spiritual Twin

by Elennare



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dance is Gina's passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyoncé is my Spiritual Twin

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist, selected lyrics, two graphics. Made for the "dancing" challenge at fan_flashworks.  
> The title is a quote from Gina. The first letters of the song titles spell out her name :)

[Playlist on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL21rDmwwe6465KMueGSEkyTzpl1JWd07T)

**Grown Woman - Beyoncé**

_Look at me - I'm a big girl now, said I'm gon' do something  
Told the world I would paint this town_

**If Looks Could Kill - Beyoncé**

_Give me a chair, cause I don't care, I ain't feeling your style …_  
I turn out lights, with the switch, when I'm walking   
Girls steady jealous, cause they men always hawkin'

**New Shoes - Beyoncé**

_And I'll wave at you behind me_  
_With a new smile on my face_  
_Cause I'm walking in new shoes now  
_ _I got a new song to sing_

**At Last - Beyoncé**

_I found a dream, that I could speak to_  
A dream that I can call my own   
I found a thrill to press my cheek to   
A thrill that I have never known

**Listen - Beyoncé**

_Listen, to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning To find release_


End file.
